<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Witness me, Old man, I am the Wild [PODFIC] by TheeOraclesCorner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070607">Witness me, Old man, I am the Wild [PODFIC]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheeOraclesCorner/pseuds/TheeOraclesCorner'>TheeOraclesCorner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fae!Jaskier, Flowers, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion, changeling!jaskier, jaskier - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:01:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheeOraclesCorner/pseuds/TheeOraclesCorner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier always asks to stop whenever they reach meadows, to cut as many flowers as he can manage. He usually aims for white heather and feverfew, and Geralt usually ends up with some threaded through his hair. He assumes at first it’s just Jaskier’s restless fingers and part of his campaign to change Geralt’s image. It takes him nearly three years, and a fight with a higher vampire, to realise there's more to it than that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittsFics/gifts">KittsFics</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030731">Witness me, Old man, I am the Wild</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittsFics/pseuds/KittsFics">KittsFics</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  
</p><p><b></b> <b></b> <b>Fic: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030731">Witness Me, Old Man, I am The Wild</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittsFics/">KittsFics</a></b> <b></b></p><p><b>Fandom:</b> The Witcher <b></b></p><p><b>Ship(s): </b>Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier</p><p><b>Rating: </b>Teen And Up Audiences</p><p><b>Warnings: </b>None (Correct me if I am wrong.)</p><p><strong>MP3</strong>: [8.09MB, 00:11:14]<br/>[<a href="https://soundcloud.com/nestadorin/witcher-witness-me">Download Link</a>]</p><p><strong>Stream: <br/></strong> <a href="https://youtu.be/czojQj4HUVo">Youtube</a> (W/tex)<br/><a href="https://soundcloud.com/nestadorin/witcher-witness-me?ref=clipboard">SoundCloud</a></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Feel free to request any other fic for me to read!</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="u">If I enjoy it I may narrate it as well.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Updated</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I have added a new place where you can stream the Podfic, which is on Youtube. I have learned that I am very limited in the number of posts I can make on Soundcloud so, for the time being, I am uploading them on to Youtube. <br/><br/>If you're aware of a better place to upload a podfic and on where to upload fics so people can download them that would be awesome!<br/>Regardless of all that, thank you for listening to the podfic!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>